


Missing You

by Eunoialy



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Angst, Depressed Keith, Hurt Lance, Injured Lance, M/M, My Heart Broke Writing This, Sad, Sad lance, and I'm sorry, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoialy/pseuds/Eunoialy
Summary: "And? What did you say when you escaped?""Uh.... nothing?""Oh, come on! You should've said something cool, y'know? Like, 'Hasta la later, assholes!'""That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard.""Oh come on, you love my stupid quips.""Yeah, I do." Keith felt his heart clench. A sharp intake of air forced his lungs to quiver. Yeah, he did love it. And God, he missed it.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not super lengthy. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Broke my heart to write, so... yeah. Ow.
> 
> Also, I may or may not make this a series, and if I do, this will be the introduction.

"And? What did you say when you escaped?"

"Uh.... nothing?"

"Oh, come on! You should've said something cool, y'know? Like, 'Hasta la later, assholes!'" 

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh come on, you love my stupid quips."

"Yeah, I do." Keith felt his heart clench. A sharp intake of air forced his lungs to quiver. Yeah, he did love it. And God, he missed it. The sadness that swallowed him was getting harder and harder to deal with, but he simply tried shoving it away. He could deal with it later. He had to talk to Lance, hear his voice before it was too late.

He'd spent hours in this room with Lance. Sometimes they talked about all the things they'd done and seen, sometimes they joked about Shiro being the teams space dad, sometimes they just sat in silence. The company helped Keith fall apart a little less.

"Keith? Buddy?" Lance frowned, waving his hand in front of Keith's face. Grimacing unintentionally, Keith gave a shaky smile and ignored the way his chest ached. "Sorry. Guess I got a little lost..." 

Lance pursed his lips sympathetically and sunk down next to him against the wall. They sat silently for a little while, Keith's hair covering his eyes in shadows. Thin trails of crystalline liquid ran along his cheeks and Lance tried to pretend he didn't see them. He knew how much Keith hated looking weak in front of them. 

"Keith." Lance's voice was suddenly serious, but Keith made no effort to move. His body began to tremble though, lip quivering at the sound of his friend speaking. "I know you're sad, I get it, but do you rea-"

"It fucking hurts." Keith cut him off. He didn't care about appearing strong anymore. He didn't care if Lance saw his tears or heard his sobs. He wasn't _really_ Lance anyway, so what did it matter? What did anything matter anymore?

"I keep waking up thinking he's- thinking you're going to be there, and you're not. Not really." His voice cracked and his breath hitched as he curled into himself. His face twists into a pitiful smile as he stares at the ground with blurry eyes. "Jesus Christ, I'm such a mess."

Lance huffed and gave a crooked smile. His face was full of sympathy, but there was a hurt deep within his eyes that the computer had a hard time portraying. "Yeah, but at least you're a hot mess."

A cruel chuckle left him as Keith shot Lance a half hearted glare. 

He didn't know why he kept coming back. Even looking at the blue holograph that Lance had become made another piece of his soul fall away and wither within the void his heart had become. But he couldn't stop coming. It was like a drug; being able to _see_ him again, even if it wasn't really him, made a spark of hope rise in Keith's chest. 

It was a stupid hope, though. 

There was nothing they could do anymore. They were too late. _He_ was too late. And now? Now they were dealing with the consequences. 

Lance was never coming back.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Keith repeated it like a mantra, desperation clinging to his words. He felt broken, like a mirror that had been dropped from a second story window. His heart had long since shattered, and Lance's image every night only stomped on the pieces more. 

He'd been reduced to a weak pile of self-hate and 'what-if's. Something inside him knew he couldn't go on this way, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't give up the closest thing to Lance he had left. Even if it was slowly deteriorating Keith's will to live, it was less painful than wasting away without him. 

"It's alright." Lance flickered beside him. "Lance wouldn't have blamed you." He didn't know how the hologram could feel emotions, but he watched as Lance's eyes filled with virtual tears. "You're strong, Keith. You've got to move on."

"I don't want to move on!" He sobbed. His shoulder shook as his gloved hands covered his face. Salty tears slipped between his fingers as his crying intensified. It was exhausting, crumbling into a mess of tears every night. But he couldn't help it. After all, he was a broken record and his pain was the song he kept repeating. 

All the things he wanted flooded his mind in a desperate attempt to convince himself this wasn't real. He wanted to go back to the first time he'd slept in Lance's room. It was warm there, and he remembered Lance's heart beat against his back, and his hot breaths on Keith's neck. He remembered how soft the sheets were and how sweet Lance's words had been.

He wanted to go back in time. Maybe he could have done something differently. Maybe he could have gone faster or fought harder. 

He wanted to save Lance. He wanted to hold him in his arms and tell him how much he loved him. He wanted to heal Lance's wounds and savior his every breath.

He wanted to take his place. He'd give anything to be in Lance's place. It should have been him, bloody and broken and dying. It should have been Keith.

God, there were so many things he wanted. 

He didn't, however, want to live through this. He _couldn't_.

But he'd have to.


End file.
